Emerald Green Stars: A Harry Potter Love Story
by Padfoot Amanda
Summary: Lorelai DiMarlo, a Muggleborn girl, arrives at Hogwarts straight into her fifth year. She knows the magic she will learn of at school, but is unexpecting of the magical romance she will find...follow her romantic journey in a new and magical world.
1. Introduction and Information

Emerald Green Stars:

Introduction and Information

This is a romance Harry Potter fan fiction. It's my first story, but I have a knack for literature so hopefully it'll be pretty good. Feedback is much appreciated, and I take criticism well so feel free to throw some at me if you want. I'd love all your comments, suggestions, and ideas for the story so don't be afraid to write!

The main character in this story is Lorelai DiMarlo, and you will read along as she goes through a very eventful adventure. By close friends and family only, Lorelai is known as Lore, which is a very affectionate nickname of hers (her nickname will play a somewhat important role, so pay attention to its significance). Lorelai's family has been very, very close to Seamus Finnigan's family ever since her and his parents were kids. Both of her parents were Muggles, and unfortunately, they died in a car crash one day on their way home from work when Lorelai was fifteen, just before her Sophomore year in a Muggle high school began. Seamus' parents were made Lorelai's godparents when she was born, and she now lives with Seamus and his family, although she was never officially adopted. Not long after Lorelai started living with Seamus' family, she discovered that she was a witch, and that Seamus and his family were magical persons as well. She learned everything about the wizarding world from the Finnigans, and got accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now it's her first time at Hogwarts, she will be entering Seamus' year (both are fifth years, as well as Seamus' classmates), and is anxiously waiting to be sorted…


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Emerald Green Stars:

Chapter One: The Beginning

"You ready, yet, Lore?" Seamus yelled up the stairs to Lorelai, waiting for her to finish packing. She pushed her trunk down the hall, her long, thick coffee-colored hair swinging behind her, to the stairs and stood at the top of the stairs, panting from the weight of her trunk.

"Define ready," she laughed. Seamus gave his things to his Mum and climbed the stairs to help bring Lorelai's trunk down.

"Thanks, I got it," Lorelai smiled at Seamus and handed her trunk to Mrs. Finnigan. She and Seamus walked outside the house to the car and got in while Seamus' parents loaded the trunk with her and Seamus' belongings. The two friends sat in the back, and Lorelai looked down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Still nervous?" Seamus looked at the side of Lorelai's tan face; he could tell she wasn't exactly calm about going to a new school.

"Heh, yeah. I found out I was a witch not even a month ago, and now I'm going to a new school to practice my newly found skills only to be embarrassed when everyone finds out that not only I'm the new girl, but the new girl who doesn't know any magic," she rambled once more as she her emerald hues were yet again filling with tears. Lorelai was thankful for her many dark, long eyelashes, which caught the tears to prevent Seamus from realizing that she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Lore, please don't fret too much. Yes, it'll be a bit tough being the new girl and so new to magic, but I know you, and I'm positive that you will be fine. Hopefully you'll get sorted into my house, but if not, we'll see each other during classes," Seamus desperately tried comforting his dear friend again.

"Remind me again, what are the different houses? I seem to often forget them."

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor," he explained,

"Hey, it looks like we're already at King's Cross. C'mon, we should hurry so we can get a compartment," Seamus hurriedly got out of the car, and Lorelai followed. With Seamus' parents' help, the four of them got Lorelai's and Seamus' trunks and entered the station. Lorelai and Seamus finally got on the train, after a slight delay caused by her hesitation to run through the portal to Platform 9 ¾. Seamus found a compartment for the pair of them, and they both sat down. Only moments after, Lorelai heard a voice at the door of the compartment,

"Hey there, Seamus! Mind if we join ya'? Everywhere else is full," a tall redheaded boy entered the compartment, followed by a girl with bushy, brown hair. They both sat opposite Lorelai and Seamus.

"Who's your friend, Seamus?" the brunette girl inquired. "Shouldn't you introduce us?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Ron, Hermione, this is Lorelai. She's been a close friend of mine since birth. Lorelai, this is Ron and Hermione. They're both in Gryffindor with me," Seamus politely gave introductions.

"It's nice to meet you both," Lorelai smiled at Ron and Hermione. 'They seem nice enough,' she thought to herself, 'hopefully I'll be sorted into Gryffindor.'

"So where's Harry? Isn't he usually with you two?" Seamus asked Ron.

"I dunno, haven't seem him yet. I'm su-" Ron was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lorelai looked up, and her eyes fell upon a green-eyed, black-haired boy with an interesting scar. She remembered something Seamus had told her about a boy with a lightning scar that was famous in the magical world, who happened to be a good friend of his. The name escaped her mind for a moment, but then it reappeared; this boy's name was Harry Potter.

"Hey, Harry!" Seamus smiled at the boy. "This is Lorelai," he said pointing towards her, "she's a real close friend of mine."

"Hi," Harry gave her a friendly smile as he sat down.

"Hi," she replied. The rest of the train ride went rather well. Lorelai got to know Ron and Hermione quite well, and found out that she had quite a bit in common with both. Lorelai and Hermione were both very academically-minded and straight-A students. Chess was a great love and talent of Lorelai's, like it was of Ron's. However, she had only played 'Muggle Chess' as Ron referred to it. After listening to Ron's description of Wizard Chess, Lorelai impatiently awaited her opportunity to try it. He challenged her to a game, and Lorelai happily accepted it. Although she and Harry didn't have much in common, he was fun to talk to.

After what only felt like half an hour, the train arrived at Hogwarts. Debarking the train, Lorelai's green hues laid upon the gorgeous castle, plentiful in towers and windows which brightly shown against the night sky and dark building. Lorelai was absolutely mesmerized by the beautiful school, and found it hard to believe that she actually got to live and learn here for several months. Accompanied by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus, Lorelai ventured to the castle and into the Great Hall. The four of them sat down at a beautiful red-and-yellow-decorated table with a bunch of other students Lorelai assumed to be Gryffindors as she remained standing, waiting to be sorted. Finally, the name of Lorelai DiMarlo was called up to be sorted. Sitting upon a stool, Lorelai felt a rather strange, old hat being placed atop her brunette head. To her great astonishment, it spoke.

"Hmmm…well aren't you a rather difficult one to place. You've never done magic, eh? A Muggle-born, I assume. You have great potential and intelligence, suitable for Ravenclaw. But, you also are extremely loyal and just, so Hufflepuff perhaps? Or even Slytherin, which could suit your cunning ways and unique train of thought. More than anything, however, your bravery and need for adventure shine through. You would be ideal for any house, but I believe the house which will suit you best is," the hat paused, and Lorelai met Seamus' eyes, he was very nervous and anxious for the hat to speak again, "Gryffindor."

Lorelai saw Seamus jump up and ran up to him to hug him after being sorted. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Lorelai all smiled. Lorelai was absolutely ecstatic, and quite relieved, to be in the same house as her best and new friends. Gazing down at her Hogwarts robes, Lorelai realized that her robes had morphed to match all the others upon those who were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

After arriving at the common room, Lorelai bid goodnight to all the guys and headed upstairs with Hermione. She got ready for bed, bid goodnight to Hermione, and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. While drifting into a deep sleep, a broad smile had formed on Lorelai's sleep subconsciously. This whole magic thing was making her as content as she could be. The building of Hogwarts was amazing to Lorelai; full of new grounds to explore and adventures to embark on. But little did Lorelai know that someone else was smiling, because of her…

Note from the Author: I apologize for the uneventful aspect of this first chapter. I don't want to rush into the story, so there is a need for slow parts to the story line. However, I give you my guarantee that the story will pick up soon, and that the wait and slow chapters until the climactic parts will be worth it. Comments, questions, suggestions, criticism, praise, etc. are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: And Our Lips Met

Emerald Green Stars

Chapter Two: And Our Lips Met

Lorelai woke up the next morning with that same smile still on her face and beautiful, golden sun rays piercing through the bedside window. Lorelai sat up right as a familiar voice bid her good morning.

"Did you sleep alright, Lorelai?" Hermione was putting the blankets on her bed back into place.

"I slept wonderfully, thanks! Any idea what classes do we have today, Hermione?" she had only met Hermione a day ago, but Lorelai already felt a great connection with her. It seemed as if the two had formed a decade-long friendship overnight; in fact, it felt that way with Ron and Harry, as well.

"Sadly, we only have three classes today. I guess Professor Dumbledore doesn't want to load too much on us the first day back," Hermione took a quick look at her schedule and ran her finger down the very short list. "Let's see…first is Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, and last," she let out a sigh of disappointment, "is Potions with Slytherin." After being informed of today's classes, Lorelai and Hermione went through their usual morning routines and ventured downstairs into the common room to find Seamus, Ron, and Harry setting up a game of wizard chess.

"Well hello there," Lorelai skipped the last couple steps of the staircase and walked over to the boys.

"Mornin', Lore, Hermione," Seamus got up and hugged Lorelai good morning.

"Hey guys," Harry glanced at the two girls and grinned.

"Hey, Lorelai, care for a game of Wizard Chess?" Ron inquired.

A small chuckle escaped Lorelai's mouth, "Good morning to you, too, Ron. And yes, I would love to play a game!" Harry stood up from his seat across Ron, and Lorelai sat down in his seat. Ron and Lorelai played a very heated, competitive game of chess. The lively chess pieces amazed the magically ignorant Lorelai. She watched her Bishop brutally smash Ron's King with a gleam of victory shining in her eyes. With a broad and innocent smile, Lorelai looked up a Ron, who looked like his face might explode.

"Um, why don't we go to breakfast now?" Seamus quickly suggested.

"But…you…beat me," Ron was dumbfounded and in disbelief.

"Sorry, Ron…you're not too mad, are you?" Lorelai was really concerned that she had angered her new friend. As an apology, Lorelai hesitantly gave Ron a hug, not wanting to create too much of an awkward situation.

"No, it's okay. I'm starving, though, let's go eat," Ron relaxed and grinned a bit. He led Harry, Hermione, Seamus, and Lorelai out of the common room and to breakfast. The day went by incredibly fast. After breakfast, Lorelai, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Seamus went to all their classes. Lorelai took a great liking to Herbology; the plants in there were fascinating, and she even caught a particular Hufflepuff's gaze. He had beautiful brown hair and piercing brown eyes, he smiled and Lorelai returned it. Someone in the room witnessed this and was most definitely not smiling…unfortunately, Lorelai was unable to talk to the brunette boy after class as she hurried to History of Magic. To Lorelai's great relief, this very dull class was over and it was time for Potions. Although Lorelai found Professor Snape absolutely horrid, as was common amongst all but Slytherin house, she enjoyed the actual subject of Potions. If it had not been for the nightmare of a professor, Potions would be her favorite class. Before Lorelai knew it, she had eaten dinner and was in the common room, listening to the clock chime as eight o'clock approached. She, Seamus, and Hermione had taken up three of the chairs while Ron and Harry stole the nearest couch.

"So, Lorelai, what do you think of Hogwarts?" Harry inquired.

"It is absolutely amazing! I'm quite speechless…" her smile was as wide as could be. A very long conversation between the five of them bounced from topic to topic. The five friends had all made plans to spend the next trip to Hogsmeade together. The clock struck midnight sooner than seemed possible, as the time had gotten away from all of them. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went upstairs to bed while Lorelai and Seamus stayed behind. The old friends moved to the couch Ron and Harry had sat on and talked late into the night as was typical during the summer.

"I absolutely love it here…Hogwarts is far more exciting than school in the…um…Muggle world, I guess," Lorelai said after a period of silence.

"Yeah, it's awesome having you at Hogwarts. I'm so glad that you're in Gryffindor with me. Even though, I half-wish it was still summer…" Seamus sounded a tad disappointed.

"Why do you say that?" Lorelai said, giving him a puzzled look.

"Well, it was nice having you around the house. Y'know, someone to spend time with and talk to. We have less time to do it at school with classes and homework and all."

"Yeah…it was nice talking and stuff," a strange feeling appeared in Lorelai's stomach…she hadn't a clue as to where it had come from. Seamus had a strange look on his face all of a sudden. "You okay, Seamus?"

"Yeah, I just…have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach," he replied.

"I know what you mean, I have it to," Lorelai froze. Her look rose to the fire, and then it turned towards Seamus. He did the same. Suddenly a feeling of awkwardness flooded Lorelai's body, and Seamus looked as if the same happened to him. She'd been alone with him tons of times, but Lorelai never felt awkward around him.

"Well…um…I think I-I'll go to, um, b-bed now…" Seamus hurriedly said.

"Yeah, uh, me, too," she and Seamus stood up and walked over to the bottom of two staircases- one leading to the girls' dormitory, and one leading to the boys'.

"Well, goodnight," Seamus said and gave his best friend a hug as best friends usually do. This time, however, the hug was longer. Both of them had held. Slowly, they pulled out of the hug as space came between them. Although they had pulled out of the hug, Seamus' hands were still around Lorelai's torso and her hands around his shoulders. When both gazes met each others' eyes, Seamus and Lorelai just stood there, stagnant. Their eyes were locked, and suddenly Lorelai realized that her face was only an inch from Seamus'. Slowly, their lips met. Seamus and Lorelai both hurriedly pulled away, stared at each other in shock.

"G'night," Seamus stuttered.

"'Night," Lorelai replied as she and Seamus both rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. Lorelai pulled the door to the dormitory open, walked in, and shut it behind her. Her back was against the door, hands gripping the ends of the door as if Lorelai was trying to keep someone from getting in. Her emerald green hues stared at the floor.

"What…happened? Seamus and I…kissed," Lorelai muttered under her breath in disbelief. She shook her head, trying to convince herself that she was just imagining things. 'But he's just a friend…why did I do that? I don't even like him in that way. What in the world just happened? Why did I do that when I don't even have feelings for him? I love him to death, but we're friends…not a couple. Oh no…what if he likes me and things that kiss meant I felt the same? I don't want trick him…I better be thankful it was him over any other guy, though, he's the only one I can talk to about this. Well tomorrow I'll talk to him and hope it meant nothing for the both of us…' thoughts raced through Lorelai's head, but she finally arrived at a calming one, got all her thoughts together and was able to get in bed and go to sleep.

Note from the Author: Well, I hope that the ending was a bit unexpected from you all. I'm trying to uphold my guarantee that things will pick up and become more exciting in my story. Again, comments, questions, suggestions, criticism, praise, etc. are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

Emerald Green Stars:

Chapter Three: Misunderstandings

Lorelai's eyes slowly opened as morning sunlight shone over her four-poster. She sat up, suddenly recalling last night's event. Slowly, her hand moved up towards her face and her fingers lightly grazed her bottom lip as she stopped moving, eyes wide open with shock. Hermione had woken and glanced at Lorelai.

"Hey, Lorelai, are you okay?" she gave Lorelai a confused look.

"Um, y-yeah. I'm fine," she stuttered; Lorelai knew the words that had just come out of her mouth weren't true. After quite few moments, she managed to get herself up out of bed and dressed herself. A small, half-fake grin spread across her face as she remembered that it was Saturday, and there weren't any classes to attend, nor any homework that needed finishing. Lorelai looked at the clock on her bedside table- it was only seven o'clock. As Lorelai was not yet hungry, she decided to wait to go to breakfast and study for the time being, knowing she had lots of magic to catch up on. After grabbing her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_, Lorelai descended down the staircase and into the deserted common room. She sat down in an armchair and opened the book. Only seconds after, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs reached her ears, and then Lorelai saw Seamus enter the nearly empty common room. Seamus came over to where she sat, and chose a different armchair near Lorelai's to sit down in.

"Um, hey…I think we better talk," Seamus glanced up at her face, then looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, I agree. About last night-" Lorelai was interrupted by Seamus

"Wait…Sorry for interrupting but I think I better go first. That, um, kiss, well…I don't know exactly what made us do that, but I still kind of only think of you and I as best friends, nothing more. I don't know exactly what you meant by it, though."

Lorelai smiled out of relief, "I am so glad to hear you say that…I still think of us as only friends, as well. That kiss was, well, I'm not quite sure what it meant, but why don't we try and go back to how things were between us and just stay friends."

"That sounds wonderful to me!" Seamus got up and went to give Lorelai a hug, just a regular friendly hug. Lorelai was glad things were normal, even after that awkward kiss. Seamus helped her study some of the spells she was having trouble with in Charms. With coaching from Seamus, Lorelai finally mastered some simple spells, like _Alohomora_, that she had never been taught before. After being taught _Wingardium Leviosa_, she quickly mastered the spell. Being tutored by Seamus made the time go by very quickly, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione had entered the common room.

"Good morning everyone!" Lorelai greeted them with a bright smile, and they all returned it with a "hello".

"Shall we go down to breakfast? I'm quite starving…" Seamus said as he patted his stomach.

"Sounds good! I'm starving, too," Ron replied as he walked towards the entrance hole, followed by Hermione, Seamus, and Lorelai.

"I'll meet you all down there, I need to er- finish my Potions essay," Harry said from the other end of the common room.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai spun around and faced Harry.

"Yeah, I don't need Snape having any more reasons to torment me…" he laughed slightly.

"Okay. Well I'll see you later, then!" Lorelai waved and walked out of the common room. She headed down to the Great Hall accompanied by Ron, Hermione, and Seamus. As she led the way into the Great Hall through the huge oak doors, the adorable brunette boy she met eyes with in Herbology caught her gaze yet again. Hesitantly, Lorelai looked away and found a spot at the Gryffindor table and sat with Ron, Hermione, and Seamus. Two tall red-headed twin boys walked toward the four pals and stood behind Ron.

"Oh look, Fred, Ronniekins has a new friend!" said one twin.

"Ronnie, aren't you going to introduce us?" echoed the other.

"Sorry, our wittle Ronniekins isn't very polite," the first twin said to Lorelai as she tried to hold back a laugh. Ron's face had turned scarlet, and a furious expression began to form on his face.

"Lorelai, these are my two older brothers, Fred and George. Fred, George, this is Lorelai," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Hello there," said Fred.

"Sorry, wittle Ronnie has forgotten Mum's orders to min his manners," George said. The twins left with a satisfied look in response to Ron's embarrassment. Lorelai began to serve herself some toast and pumpkin juice to satisfy her aching stomach and dry throat.

"So, Lorelai, any plans for today?" Hermione inquired, eager to break the twenty minutes of consecutive silence.

"I think I may explore the grounds today, get to know my way around a bit," she said after finishing her last bit of toast.

"I could show you around if you like," sounded a voice behind Lorelai. She turned around and saw the Hufflepuff boy with whom she had met gazes. "I'm Justin Flinch-Fletchey, and you are?"

"Lorelai DiMarlo," she replied.

"So, Lorelai, may I have the pleasure of escorting you around the grounds today?" Justin asked, as his beautiful mahogany hues glimmered.

"Sure. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, I'll see you guys later," Lorelai bid them goodbye as she stood up from the table.

"Okay, bye!" Seamus said.

"We'll see you in the common room later," Hermione said as she gave a small wave. Rom mumbled something that resembled a "see you later" with a mouth full of whatever he was eating. Justin led Lorelai out of the Great Hall as Hermione watched, disgusted yet slightly intrigued, as Ron shoveled even more food into his mouth. Justin and Lorelai walked in silence through the Entrance Hall and outside into the beautiful sunlight.

"I know you haven't been at Hogwarts long, but what do you think of it so far?" Justin asked.

"I'm still a bit overwhelmed from all these changes, but it's really nice; I love it here. All of the classes I've been to so far are very fascinating. Seamus has taught me a few simple spells already," Lorelai said.

"I'm glad you like it here. So, you're good friends with Seamus?"

"Yeah, he's my closest friend. We've known each other for ages," she said.

"Ah, I see. Is your boyfriend a wizard?" Justin asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice, as the two of them sat down on the edge of the Black Lake.

"I'm not dating anyone at the moment,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, it's just that it seems that you would need a rather strong Shield Charm to hold back guys. Most guys would jump at the chance to date someone as beautiful as you."

"Oh, would they now?" Lorelai asked, slightly taken aback by Justin's response. She had a feeling as to where this was going.

"I'm not sure about other guys, but I would," Justin said, turning to look in Lorelai's eyes. Turning her head towards Justin, Lorelai's emerald hues caught the gaze of Justin's mahogany ones. "I feel as if I'm being too forward, but I would love to spend more time with you. You seem like a phenomenal girl, and perhaps we could go on a date," Justin said. Before Lorelai had time to answer, Justin's face was moving towards hers. His lips met her cheek, and he pulled away to look into her eyes again.

"Oh, um, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think that would be such a good idea. I-I'm not looking to date right now," Lorelai looked down at the ground, feeling horrible for letting a possible new friend down.

"You have your eye on someone else, then, right?" Justin asked, surprising Lorelai by the accuracy of his question.

"Yes, I think I do. When you asked to show me around, I just thought that you were being nice, I didn't mean to give you false hope that a relationship could form."

"That is quite alright. Well, I suppose being friends would be alright?"

"Yes, that would be great!" Lorelai gave Justin a smile and he stood up the helped her up. Justin and Lorelai walked into the castle and stood in the Entrance Hall together. "I'm going to go to the common room. I'll see you around!"

"Okay. I will talk to you later then," Justin said as he began to walk towards the Great Hall. Lorelai walked up the stairs and went into the common room to find Hermione, Ron, and Seamus sitting around a table and talking.

"Hey there, guys!" Lorelai greeted them brightly as she took a chair around the table. She looked at her three friends, and realized that Harry was missing. "Where did Harry go off to?"

"We don't know. The three of us walked into the common room and saw Harry looking outside the tower window. He turned around and then walked out of the common room. We all said hi, but he didn't say anything, he was just looking down at the floor," Ron responded.

"He looked like Hedwig had just died or something, but we saw her fly by the window, so we have no idea what is going on with him," Seamus added.

"We figured we'd let him be, we didn't want to bother him. We haven't seen him since he left," Hermione finished. "But on a brighter note, how was your walk with Justin?"

"Ha, I wouldn't call that a brighter note," Lorelai said, "he asked me on a date, apparently wanted to date me, but I declined. We agreed to forget everything and become friends, so it's all okay now. He just surprised me, though." Ron, Hermione, nor Seamus said anything in response. The three of them exchanged suspicious glances with each other, as if some epiphany had just hit them all at the same time. "Um, guys, what is it?" Lorelai inquired, very confused as to the cause of their strange behavior.

Note from the Author: Whoo! Semi-cliffhanger! I know this chapter dragged on a bit and was a tad boring, but this is all leading up to the good stuff. Every chapter should have some major, exciting event from now on, I've just needed to build up to it. As always, comments, suggestions, questions, criticism, praise, etc. is encouraged and appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Rage

Emerald Green Stars:

Chapter Four: Unexpected Rage

"Why is Harry acting like that? You must have some idea, right?" Lorelai asked out of concern.

"What? Oh, we-we don't know what's up with him. Over the years we've learned to let him be when he's like this," Hermione responded.

"Alright, well I'm going to go for a walk, then; collect my thoughts…" Lorelai said.

"You're not going to try and find Harry, are you?" Seamus wondered.

"No, I just want to be alone for a while," Lorelai answered as she turned her back to Hermione, Ron, and Seamus and walked out of the common room.

"Okay, well bye, then," Seamus said goodbye as Lorelai jumped out of the portrait hole and let the Fat Lady close behind her. She remembered Seamus telling her about the Owlery and the many owls up there. Needing a quiet place to be alone, Lorelai turned a corner and marched in the direction of the Owlery; she eventually ascended up the high tower and approached a large archway, entering the owl-filled room. Her eyes landed upon a gorgeous large, white owl. She walked up to the ledge upon which this owl was perched, and admired their flawless feathers as they reflected the shining sunlight.

"Wow, you're gorgeous, aren't you?" Lorelai softly whispered to the owl.

"Her name's Hedwig," a familiar voice sounded behind Lorelai. She turned around and the reflection of the one and only Harry Potter standing in the archway shone in her eyes.

"Oh, uh, hi, Harry," Lorelai stuttered, shocked.

"You seem surprised to see me," Harry said.

"Well, kind of. I didn't really think anyone would be up here."

"Neither did I," Harry said. An awkward silence filled the room as Lorelai determinedly fixed her gaze upon Hedwig once more.

"Yeah…well Hermione, Ron, and Seamus told me they saw you walk out of the common room without saying anything to anyone," Lorelai said, eager to break the silence.

"I just wasn't in a very sociable mood, so I headed up here to be alone," Harry said, sounding very troubled by something unknown to Lorelai.

"Ah…I know what you mean, that's why I came up here; to be alone, that is," Lorelai said. She redirected her attention to a less awkward topic. "So her name is Hedwig? Is she your owl?"

"Yeah, I got her before my first year," Harry said as he walked over next to Lorelai. He took out a brown cloth drawstring bag from his pocket, opened it, and tilted it into his hand. Lorelai watched as a couple of small, brown pellets fell out of the bag and into Harry's hand. "Owl treats," he simply stated, "want to feed her one?"

"Sure," Lorelai answered as Harry placed a pellet into her newly opened hand. She moved her hand in front of Hedwig's beak, and the owl reluctantly clasped the treat in Lorelai's hand with her beak and chewed it before giving a soft, grateful hoot.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you, already," Harry said as he gave Hedwig his pellet. Hedwig ate the second treat, and lovingly nipped Harry's hand as he stroked her head gently with a glimmer in his eyes. Hedwig softly hooted and slowly closed her relaxed eyes.

"Wow, she loves you a lot, doesn't she?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, well she's my only family in a sense," Harry sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents were killed when I was only an infant, and I don't get along with my only living relatives at all," he explained.

"I don't mean to give such a common response, but I truly am sorry to hear that. My parents died in a car crash only a couple of months ago."

"We have something in common, then. I'm very sorry to hear that, though. I thought my parents had died in a car crash until I was eleven."

"So you didn't know until then how they really died?"

"No…Voldemort killed my parents when I was a baby, and I was left to be raised by my Muggle aunt and uncle, who had one son. They didn't want me to be 'weird', as they phrased it, meaning a wizard, so they tried their best to cut me and themselves out of the wizarding world. I was told by them that my parents died in a car crash, so I wouldn't know that they were really killed by a wizard. However, when I was eleven I received an acceptance letter from Hogwarts, and Hagrid, the gamekeeper here, came and explained how my parents died and the wizarding world to me. So my aunt and uncle's plan of me not being a part of the wizarding world failed, and now they hate me more than ever since they are sure that I'm a wizard now. I thought it was bad before we knew I was a wizard…"

"Oh my…I can't even imagine having to go through all that. You must be a really strong person to be able to handle all of that tragedy. I wish there was something I could do to make your life a little better."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Thankfully, Hogwarts has become my home, and being here helps me forget about the bad things in life. Ron and Hermione have become my family, and being here makes life a lot better."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Lorelai said. A thought suddenly struck her, "Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get too into your personal life. We don't even know each other that well…" Lorelai apologized, feeling horribly nosy.

"No, no, it's alright. I don't mind. I like having someone to talk to," Harry said as a small smile formed on his face. Lorelai and Harry managed to find an owl dung-free place to sit, and talked for quite sometime. Lorelai told Harry about her and Seamus' family knowing each other for a very long time, and how she is now living with Seamus and his family. Being still fairly ignorant of the wizarding world, Harry told Lorelai about the current war occurring between Voldemort and the good side of the wizarding world, and of his adventures at Hogwarts concerning his encounters with Voldemort. Lorelai's brain was flooded with information after Harry had finished explaining everything from Quidditch to dung bombs to.

"Wow…I'm so glad to be a part of the wizarding world. I didn't know how fascinating it was," Lorelai said, still mesmerized by the complexity of all magical things as thoughts concerning her new information raced through Lorelai's head. She was so excited for the upcoming Quidditch match after hearing from Harry what the sport was like.

"I felt the same way when I found out I was a wizard. Knowing that you're involved with a world so magnificent after thinking that you were only a part of a simple world like that of a Muggle is wonderful and overwhelming," Harry said. Lorelai felt a slight heat appear inside her.

"What do you mean, 'simple'?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

"Well, you know, Muggles just live pretty simply. The Muggle world isn't as advanced as the Wizarding world," Harry said.

"Oh, I see. So you think anyone who isn't a magical person is simple and unadvanced?"

"Well, I-"

"My parents were Muggles, I'll have you know! And I thought I was one for over fourteen years! Just because Muggles don't have magical abilities doesn't make them any less advanced than Wizards!"

"No, Lorelai, I didn't mean that…"

"Oh really? So what _did_ you mean, then? It sounded pretty straightforward to me! You think Muggles aren't as good as wizards! You really didn't come off to me as a judgmental and arrogant person, but I suppose I was wrong."

"Wait, so now you're calling me arrogant?! What I said about Muggles didn't come out right, and even considering how you took it, that doesn't mean you have a good reason to call me arrogant!"

"Well what does it matter to you, anyway?! Since I've been living as a Muggle far longer than as a witch, wouldn't that make me more like a Muggle? More simple? More under-developed?!"

"Hey, I never said that, Lorelai! Please don't pick a fight with me!"

"Why?! Do you think a Muggle is unable to equally counter a Wizard?" Lorelai was ready to explode right in Harry's face for insulting Muggles. Her parents were Muggles, very smart people, and she loved them very much. She was shocked to see that Harry was offending Muggles, her parents included, in front of her only two months after their death.

"You're being stupid and putting words into my mouth, now!"

"SO NOW I'M STUPID TO YOU!"

"I'M MAD ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU PUTTING ME IN AN EVEN MORE SOUR MOOD!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE A SIMPLE STATEMENT SO OFFENSIVELY?!" Harry's ruby face now matched Lorelai's; both of their faces were hot with deep rage.

"WELL IF YOU HAD NEVER INSULTED MUGGLES, THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN OFFENDED!!! AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU ARE MAD ALREADY, NOR IS IT MY FAULT YOU CHOSE TO CALL ME STUPID AND INDIRECTLY INFER THAT MY FAMILY AND I ARE SIMPLE AND UNADVANCED!"

"I NEVER MEANT TO CALL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ANY OF THOSE THINGS!!! I DON'T THINK YOU ARE A SIMPLE AND UNADVANCED PERSON!"

"WELL THEN WHAT _DO_ YOU THINK OF ME, IF YOU DIDN'T MEAN THOSE THINGS?!" Lorelai shouted, about ready to storm out of the Owlery with the last word…

Note from the Author: I know this one took me quite some time to get out, and I sincerely apologize. I'm not going to lie and give some lame excuse for why this took me forever to get out…I just didn't really make an effort to sit down and write this chapter. I feel pretty guilty about leaving you all on such a bad cliffhanger last chapter, and giving you another one this chapter, but I hope to get out chapters five and six in the next week, since I'll be gone on vacation from July 4th to July 17th. While I'm on vacation, I may not have time to get a chapter out, so I apologize in advance. Please understand that I don't have an outline for this whole entire story, so it takes me a bit to think of what should happen next. I don't want to rush to get out another chapter just to have it be a bad one. I'll do my best to get the next chapters out promptly from now on, though. Next chapter will be when the really good stuff starts to happen, so make sure to continue reading!


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations

Emerald Green Stars:

Chapter Five: Revelations

Harry's expression suddenly turned from one of red-hot rage to one of gray solemn. Silence filled the Owlery for the first time after the shouting match between Lorelai and Harry had begun. Tears quickly filled Lorelai's eyes as she caught her breath and was able to take a moment to reflect on how she had just treated her new friend. Before Lorelai could apologize or exit the Owlery with the last word like she planned, she watched, helpless, as Harry turned around and walked through the archway, exiting the Owlery. Despite her desperate desire to follow Harry, her feet appeared to be stuck to the floor, allowing Lorelai to do nothing but remain stagnant and watch Harry's back disappear from sight. Once Lorelai was able to move, she fell to the ground and held her heavy head in her palms, allowing a flooding stream of tears to escape her eyes. After her tear ducts had finally dried up, Lorelai came back to reality and tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Wh-why did I yell at him? He didn't say anything mean to me…I-I was just an idiot and took him the wrong way. Why did I do that?" Lorelai whispered, hoping someone would answer her. She couldn't understand why she had taken what Harry said offensively; if it had been Seamus, Ron, Justin, Hermione, or anyone else who had said what Harry did, Lorelai knew she would not have blown up at them. But for whatever reason, she reacted differently to the words because of whose mouth they came out of. "Why Harry?" she muttered, with more hope that an answer would appear. Realizing that no answer would come to her, Lorelai reflected on the look in Harry's eyes when Lorelai had first yelled at him: the usual glimmer that attracted Lorelai to his eyes had vanished. She thought of Harry's life story which he had told her…the troubles he had been through while keeping himself together, the obstacles he faced with determined courage, and the tragedies that filled his life with misery which Harry wouldn't allow to break him down. A memory of the train ride to Hogwarts came to Lorelai's mind; she remembered talking to Harry, and how he made her genuinely laugh out of not only humor, but giddiness and joy. Feelings of contentment and safety had fallen upon Lorelai during that train ride for the first time since she had lost her parents. How Harry had treated Lorelai like one of his close friends had made Lorelai forget about her worry that she wouldn't belong at Hogwarts. All doubts and worries Lorelai had about going to Hogwarts had disappeared during that train ride, and they haven't returned since. Something about that black-haired boy had changed Lorelai and helped her shrug off her greatest worry and fear since her parents' death: going to Hogwarts, a new school with new studies and new people. The way the sunlight reflected off Harry's perfect smile had made Lorelai feel as if sun rays had flooded her body, making her feel warm, safe, and content. Hoping that maybe how the words which angered Lorelai came out of a new friend's mouth was the reason she took them in the wrong way, she thought of Ron saying how Muggles were simple. Lorelai stopped and focused solely on this one thought…no angry or hurt feelings came to her. However, thinking of Harry saying that same thing plagued Lorelai with hurt emotions. A defeated sigh escaped Lorelai as a revelation came to her- she had feelings for Harry, and strong ones at that. Confused, Lorelai wondered how she had managed to become attracted to Harry in such a short amount of time, it always took months for her to develop feelings for someone, but once again, Harry was different. The way he managed to make Lorelai feel sincerely happy despite the great and recent loss in her life set Harry apart from all other people in the world, and Lorelai realized her attraction to Harry felt different than any other attraction she ever had. No guy had ever managed to make the world seem perfect to Lorelai before, and all of her previous romances had tried very hard to accomplish this…when Harry didn't have to try at all.

With her thoughts and feelings finally organized, Lorelai headed back to the common room, hoping to find Seamus, Ron, or Hermione to just chat with; the last thing Lorelai wanted to do at the moment was talk to or see Harry. After climbing down the Owlery tower's spiral staircase, Lorelai marched down a corridor in direction of the Fat Lady portrait. She did her best to make her face seem as expressionless as possible, hoping she wouldn't be stopped or noticed by anyone on the way to the common room. Wanting to get her mind off her newly discovered attraction and the recent shouting match she was engaged in, Lorelai admired all of Hogwart's robust statues and intricate portraits as they passed her by while she was walking. One particular portrait of a handsome, rugged, black-haired man made Lorelai put her trip to the common room on pause and examine the portrait. Draped in regal red and gold clothing, Lorelai sensed a great importance in this particular man. She looked at the bottom of this floor-length portrait and saw a small, gold plaque with the words, "GODRIC GRYFFINDOR: Founder of Gryffindor House". Something else had caught Lorelai's attention, however, after reading the plaque. She could vaguely hear someone muttering something muffled…someone who seemed to be in the wall behind Godric Gryffindor's painting. Lorelai looked up and down the corridor, relieved to see it empty, and then pressed her ear to the wall right beside the portrait, not wanting to damage the work of art. Remarkably, Lorelai could clearly hear someone talking behind the wall.

"I can't believe she yelled at me…I shouldn't have said what I did," the voice sounded. It took a bit before Lorelai recognized this voice as Harry's. She listened intently, hoping that Harry would continue speaking and that no one would find her seeming to be listening to a wall. "I made her so angry…and then went and yelled back at her. I didn't even say sorry! I'm a right fowl git after what I did to her…especially since her parents just died," Harry continued. Guilt flooded Lorelai as she heard Harry beating himself up over nothing. Lorelai was the one who should be beating themselves up for being such a jerk, not Harry. "A great girl appears in my life, and I go and drive her away. I wiped that beautiful and warming smile off her face…turned her happy and comforting mood into a hurt and angry one…put tears into her sparkling, reassuring green eyes. All I wanted to do was to get to know her more, understand her beautiful soul better, and then I go and start a fight between us and shout at her. I need to apologize, but I can't face her now. She probably wants nothing to do with me now," Harry sighed. Lorelai began crying once again knowing that she had made Harry feel this horrid for something that he didn't do. Feeling even more like a jerk for eavesdropping, Lorelai quit listening to Harry and just leaned against the wall between her and Harry. Without warning, Gryffindor's portrait swung open to reveal a saddened Harry. Standing face-to-face with Harry, Lorelai was too shocked to do or say anything. Before she could apologize for being so horrible to Harry, he spoke. "Um, Lorelai, did you hear me talking?"

"Yeah, I-I did…I'm so sorry for eavesdropping on you," Lorelai sighed, trying to fight back tears that were determined to break through and run down her face.

"No, no, it's fine. Listen, I'm so sorry for saying that Mu- well, for what I said that offended you. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, trust me," Harry apologized.

"I appreciate the apology, but I'm the only one who has something to be sorry for. You really didn't do anything. For some reason, I took what you said the wrong way and got mad. I yelled at you for no reason and was a total git. I'm so sorry," she choked, not about to let the tears begin falling.

"It's alright. Would you like to take a walk?"

"Oh…um…sure," Lorelai stammered, taken aback by Harry's request. She and Harry walked down the corridor, towards the Gryffindor common room when Harry led Lorelai to turn a corner suddenly and walk down a different corridor that Lorelai had never ventured down before. "Where are we going?" Lorelai wondered.

"You'll see," Harry stated. He led Lorelai through many different corridors, eventually arriving at a door. He pushed it open, and Lorelai's eyes landed upon a gorgeous, lantern-lit garden. Lorelai had almost forgotten that is was nighttime in all that had happened today. Following Harry through half of the deserted, flower-filled garden, Lorelai saw an intricately carved stone bench, upon which she sat after Harry.

"Oh my goodness, this garden is beautiful! The lanterns light up the flowers perfectly," Lorelai said, mesmerized by the slight gold glow given off by the few lanterns, scattered around the garden. The lanterns were made of an elegant, shining black metal and emitted just enough light to make seeing the garden possible, but not too much light so that it would ruin the nighttime effect upon the garden. As if the garden had sensed how much Lorelai loved the lanterns, and didn't want her to enjoy them further, the light in all the lanterns were extinguished magically. "Of course they turn off," Lorelai complained, under her breath.

"Don't worry, this garden has better lighting than the lanterns," Harry laughed.

"Really?" Lorelai wondered, quite confused as she saw no other source of light. "I don't see any," she admitted.

"Look up," Harry told her. He then focused his gaze on the night sky, and Lorelai followed suit. She finally understood what Harry meant- the beautiful, white stars were far more amazing than the lanterns. Lorelai scanned the garden with her eyes which had finally adjusted to the change in light, and noticed how the stars provided a natural, shining light on the garden, enhancing the ambiance in the garden.

"Those stars are beautiful," Lorelai whispered. Harry turned his look to Lorelai.

"I know of stars that are more amazing and mesmerizing, though," Harry said, with confidence.

"Oh do you?" Lorelai asked skeptically, unable to believe any stars that could top the ones above her.

"Yes. They're the emerald green stars in your eyes," Harry whispered. Lorelai's stomach was filled with butterflies- she had no idea how to respond. "Lorelai, you are such a remarkable person, and I…er…I have really strong feelings for you. I just needed to be honest and tell you that," Harry said, turning red for the second time that day.

"Oh Harry..." Lorelai sighed, "I have feelings for you, too. And please call me Lore…"

"Alright. Well then, Lore, will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Lorelai smiled. That warming smile once again appeared on Harry's face, and a warmth filled Lorelai's body, despite the chill of the night air. Before she knew what was happening, Lorelai's face was an inch away from Harry's, and she could see his shining green eyes better than ever, and feel his warm, sweet breath on her lips…

Note from the Author: Oh my, I _do_ love ending with a cliffhanger. You all know what's going to happen next, anyway, but…you don't know the great details to go along with it! I hope putting this one up shortly after the last one will make up for the long time in between posting the third and fourth chapters. I hope this chapter was an enjoyable one…and for all you fellow romance lovers, the chapters will from now on be romantic ones, so now we're actually getting into the romance part of the romance story. I've had this chapter planned for a bit, but I need to still plan six. I'm _hoping_ that I'll have six written and up before I leave for Florida on Wednesday. And comment, suggestions, questions, criticism, praise, etc. is of course welcome, encouraged, and appreciated.


End file.
